Why So Rude?
by newwriter24
Summary: [COMPLETE] Jack has already asked Elsa's father more than once for his blessing. But, the old fashion man doesn't approve Jack to be his daughter's husband. He already had someone else in mind to take Elsa's hand in marriage. Can Jack make the man change his mind? MODERN AU. JESLA SHOT. [I DO NOT OWN ANY DISNEY OR DREAMWORKS CHARACTERS]


**I rarely write "Shots," but, I don't mind trying them out. While jamming to this song - "Rude" By Magic! on my way home, it inspired to me write out this short story. Well enjoy! Tell me whatcha think. Thanks for reading :D**

* * *

The morning sun hung over an upper class suburban neighborhood. A paper boy began his morning round of tossing the local newspaper at the front steps of each house. Apparently, this neighborhood still read the printed newspaper. Have they ever heard about online reading?

But, the sound of a noisy beat up sedan disturbed the peaceful atmosphere. The noise coming from the engine was like an alarm clock, waking up the street. Some of the dogs, frighteningly started barking over the loud beating and thumping coming out of the car. Soon it parked in front of a large white colonial house with perfectly trimmed hedges and mowed green lawn.

A young man around his late twenties emerged out of the vehicle. He neatly combed his snowy white hair while looking at his reflection at the car's side mirror. Then doubled checked if he shaved and cleaned his face.

"Hair combed. Shaved. Face is clean…" The man took a moment to sniff his armpit. "Took a shower. Alright, let's do this."

Before walking to the front door of the house, he dug into his jacket's pocket and pulled out a small box. He flipped the lid open and beautiful small object with diamonds around it, sparkled happily. The man took a deep breath. "I gotta ask him before her." He told himself. "Urrgh! Okay Jack you can do this."

Jack walked up to the door and politely knocked on the door. He waited for moment. But, no one answered the door. Jack made another attempt and the door finally opened. In front of him was tall man with a sophisticated face and structure. He glared down at Jack when he found him standing on his front steps.

"Good morning, sir." Jack politely greeted the man. "Morning, Jack. May I ask why you're here?" The man asked seriously.

"I…" Jack began to feel a bit nervous. "What is it lad? I have to get ready in an hour for meeting." The man said in a mean tone without any patience.

"I...I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter!" Jack finally got the guts to ask. "My Elsa?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, your Elsa! She would be the most luckiest girl to marry a gentleman like me," Jack proclaimed. A joyous smile formed on his face.

The man took a moment to think. "No." He replied without saying anything else. The man didn't even said goodbye before slamming the door on Jack's face. But Jack was quick enough to stop him from closing the door.

"Why not?" Jack asked furiously.

The man groaned annoyingly. "I'll never give you my blessing until the day I die. Tough luck, my friend, but, my answer is still no!" He quickly slammed the door. The sound echoed down the block.

"Why you gotta be so rude?" Jack shouted at the top of his lung. He wanted to kick the front door, storm through the house and look for the man. Jack wanted to find Elsa's father and asked him again and again until he said yes. But no, he gave his word to Elsa; that he'll never give any trouble to her father.

"Fine. I'll think of another way to get you to say yes," Jack said confidently. He walked back to his car and drove away.

The next day, Jack's friends Hiccup, Flynn, and Kristoff came along with Jack for emotional support. Hiccup parked his old crossover behind a fancy sport car that parked by the curb of Elsa's house. Jack took a deep breath from the passenger's side.

Hiccup reached over and patted his friend's shoulder, "Jack, marry that girl." Flynn and Kristoff agreed. "Even without her dad's blessing, marry her anyway." Hiccup added. Jack sighed. "Yeah, I can't live without her. If he loves me or hate me. I'll do anything for Elsa."

"That's the spirit!" Flynn and Kristoff shouted with excitement. Flynn ruffled Jack's hair. Kristoff softly punched Jack's arm. "Go get her Romeo," He said encouragingly. Hiccup and Flynn agreed.

Jack opened the door and walked onto the sidewalk to Elsa's front door. From behind, Jack's friend got out of the car and walked behind him like members of a gang following their leader. But they gave Jack some space; they didn't want to intrude.

"Maybe this is it...Here goes..." Jack hesitated to knock on the door. But a quick flashback returned to him. It was warm later afternoon when Jack took Elsa to a nice walk around a peaceful park. This was a couple days after Jack went to ask Elsa's father for the second time for his blessing. They stood underneath an oak tree and watched the world go by. Then Jack finally got the courage to ask an important question for her. He bent down on one knee and took a small box which hold the two's future. A future of them being together.

"Elsa," Jack called out her name in a tender-loving tone. Elsa turned around and gasped over the sight. She covered her mouth with her hands and began to shed a tear. Jack saw tears forming at the corner of her eyes, but, behind her covered mouth, he could hear her giggling inside.

"Elsa Queen, we've known each other since we were young. Actually since preschool. But...That's not the point. The point is that I've always wanted us to be more than friends and I'm grateful that we are. And now, I want to ask you if you're willing to be my best friend until the very end. My soulmate." Jack opened the box and showed her the small ring with its glimmering rock inside.

"Yes!" Elsa shouted in happiness. Jack smiled with glee. He slipped on the ring on Elsa's ring finger. The couple embraced each other. "I'll always love you." Elsa whispered into his ear. "I'll go anywhere you go." Jack replied back. Elsa said the same thing, while hugging him tightly. They won't let their class or status determine whether their fitted for each other. The two let their level of affection and kindness define who they were.

Jack snapped back to reality and began knocking on the door. He patiently waited for a certain someone to answer the door.

"Man when is he coming outside? I'm starving." Flynn groaned annoyingly. He hugged his stomach to control the growling. "Elsa's dad is one old-fashioned man," Kristoff stated. "Are you dead serious? How old fashion? This is the twenty-first century. There's creepy old dudes hitting on girls that are twenty years younger than they are." Flynn proclaimed.

"Hey Flynn here!" Hiccup took out a Snicker's bar from his jacket and toss it to Flynn. His friend caught it and began looking at it as if it's a foreign object. Flynn looked confused. Hiccup rolled his eyes, "Dude, you act like a big baby when you're hungry."

"More than a big baby," Kristoff wiggled his eyebrows with a big smirk on his face. "Man shut up!" Flynn took a bite from the candy bar. "Dang this is tasty," He mumbled. Hiccup took out his smartphone and began to record a video. "Hey Jack smile!"

Jack turned around, his face turned red as a tomato. "Hiccup! Are you serious dude? Turn it off." Jack ordered him while extending his hand to shield himself from the phone's tiny evil eyes. "C'mon dude, turn it off." Jack walked over to take Hiccup's phone away. But, Hiccup fought back, "Nah man, you need footage for your wedding video."

"Wedding video?" Jack quirked an eyebrow. "More like your wedding movie. This is can be the introduction!" Hiccup kept on preventing Jack from snatching his phone. He moved the little device around like a crazy videographer; fighting to capture the moment.

"You gotta be kidding me," Jack used one hand to grab the phone. But, Hiccup blocked his attack, by grabbing Jack's arm and moving it aside. The two kept on fighting until the front door swung open. They stopped fighting when they spotted two man standing by the doorway.

"What's going on here?" Elsa's dad shouted at the boys. Hiccup and Jack quickly moved away from each other, straightening their clothes. Jack cleared his throat and walked up to front steps.

"Mr. Queen, I came here to ask for your blessing. Again." Jack didn't hesitate this time or wasn't at least tongue tied to speak.

"Blessing? You're kidding right?" A young man with orange hair and thick sideburns stood behind Mr. Queen. He moved forward, standing by the elder man's side in order to get a better look at Jack. The young slendered-boy man was classy and looked sharp with his business suit and tie. He was more polished than Jack.

"Jack, you look fit to marry a woman with high social class." The man said sarcastically with a smirk. "Shut the crap, Hans, I know you're thinking that I'm an idiot for wasting this man's time." Jack provoked him while giving a quick glance at Mr. Queen. "Quite true." Hans chuckled.

"Well at least I have the balls to fight for her. Not like you. You rather have someone else do the work for you and you simply show up to pick up the reward." Jack explained.

Mr. Queen raised an eyebrow. Jack's friends screamed, "Ooooh," in the background. Hans's face became redder than his sideburns.

"What did you say?" Hans fixed his suit before storming down the stairs to knock some sense at Jack's head.

Jack stood his ground. His friends walked by his side, they were ready to protect their friend and punch the pulp out of Hans. But, Jack extended his arms, preventing his friends to fight him.

"I would stop asking you, until you say yes, Mr. Queen." Jack locked his eyes at the old man. He stared at him with serious eyes. Mr. Queen studied the boy's firm facial expression. At the back of his mind, he was busily contemplating, whether to let him or not.

"Fine..." Mr. Queen said with a strong sincere expression. Jack's eyes widen. His friends slowly began to celebrate. Just as they were about to wave their hands in the air and cheer wildly, Mr. Queen had more to say. He cleared his throat, "But my answer is still no."

Hans smirked satisfyingly. Jack felt like a string from his heart was pulled and cut off. A sudden heartbroken sensation beaten his pride and dignity. His friends paused for moment to understand what just happened.

"Dafaq?" Flynn said annoyingly. He took another bite from his bar, "That's messed up man!" Little chocolate pieces spitted out of his mouth when he shouted angrily. Without stopping, he walked passed Jack, walking towards Mr. Queen with his fist in the air. Hiccup and Kristoff rushed over and pulled Flynn back.

Flynn continued to shout at the two men who were standing proudly on the front porch. Kristoff covered his mouth to prevent him from saying more profanity. Hiccup and his bony arms tried his best to drag him away. But, Flynn managed to remove his mouth away from Kristoff's hand. "Hey man, why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know he's human, too?" He shouted.

Jack placed his hands inside his pocket, rolling his eyes over how his stupid hungry friend was acting. At the back of his mind, he's hoping nothing between him and Mr. Queen went from bad to worst. When the commotion was dying down, three female figures came outside and stood underneath the doorway.

"Jack!" A young blonde haired girl dashed down the steps and hugged Jack's neck. She placed a soft kiss on his face. "Hi babe," Jack said happily. They locked their eyes at each other, not wanting to depart from one another.

"Did you try again?" Elsa questioned Jack. "Yeah, but, his answer is still no," Jack explained. Elsa's eyes widen. She unlocked her arms from Jack's neck. Her eyes was glued at the beautiful ring that wrapped around her finger. She quickly pictured a life of her and Jack that would be filled with happiness and endless affection. "I want a future with you," Elsa softly whispered.

"I do too," Jack smiled back her. From the front steps, the other two women, a young one with strawberry blonde hair exchanged a happy look at an elder woman with brown hair which was tied back into a bun. It was Elsa's sister, Anna and their mother. The mother happily watched her daughter smiling and laughing away as the man by her side gave her unconditional love.

"Elsa, this man isn't fitted to be your future husband," Mr. Queen provoked. "Hans is a perfect husband for you."

"Perfect for me? More like for someone else." Elsa said with a strong comeback. Mr. Queen blinked twice, "Excuse me?"

"Sir, please. Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? Say yes…" Jack begged the man.

"Say yes!" Jack's friends shouted like wild sport fans screaming from the stands. "Say yes!" Elsa's sister and mother joined the support. Mr. Queen turned to his family and shot them a look saying "Not you too?"

"Say yes 'cause I need to know…" Jack protested. Elsa held onto Jack's hand. Mr. Queen, saw their fingers interlocking with other another. They tightly held onto each other, with any kind of force, nothing can't break their bond.

"Please father…" Elsa stared into her father's eyes. The old man met hers. Then he looked away and let out a big sigh. Elsa gasped. "Why you gotta be so rude! Don't you see how much we love each other?" Mr. Queen still looked away and responded nothing. "I'm gonna marry him anyway!" Elsa stated with great determination.

Jack's friends were in shock. "Dang she got guts," said Hiccup. "More like balls," Flynn chuckled. "She's tough, no wonder Jack loves her," Kristoff concluded. Anna giggled in delight. Hans jaw dropped, eyes looked like they were about to pop out. Mrs. Queen shot a look at her eldest daughter, it wasn't anything similar to Mr. Queen's serious conservative expression. She projected tender-loving eyes, stating she'll support her all the way.

"Yes, no matter what you say, I'll marry this man." Elsa held her head up high. "...And I'll marry this strong woman and love her until the end of time." Jack smiled at her. Elsa smiled back."And we'll be a family!" The two young couple said together as one. Mr. Queen finally turned his attention back at the two.

Kristoff spotted Hiccup recording a video on his phone. "You're still at it?" He quirked an eyebrow. "Hell yea I am. This stuff, is pure gold. This is definitely the intro for their wedding movie." Hiccup was in filmmaking mode, not stopping until he captured every little piece of this unforgettable moment.

Mr. Queen looked deeply into the couple's eyes. They both had strong determinations inside. It somehow reminded him of a young couple who deeply loved each other for who they are, regardless of what their families thought of them. No not Romeo and Juliet. But, him and Mrs. Queen.

He let out another big sigh. "Fine...Jack. You have earned my blessing." The old man slowly began to smile, stretching from ear to ear.

Jack was shocked. Elsa began to jump up and down. Anna and her mother hugged each other, laughing happily away. Hans fainted, collapsing onto the front steps, he laid there unconsciously. Flynn and Kristoff gave each other double high fives. They rushed over and hugged Hiccup with a big bear hug.

"Hey! Filmmaker at work," Hiccup said annoying, but the two didn't care, they went on hugging him. "C'mon time to celebrate Spielberg." Flynn commented. Hiccup shrugged his shoulder, "Sure what the heck." He smiled. Jack's friends tackled him to the ground, dog pile style. They were ruffling his hair while congratulating him.

Elsa ran up to her father and gave him a big warm hug. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you father!" Mr. Queen reminded her of something, "Make sure you two keep that promise." Mr. Queen's eldest daughter pulled away. She quirked an eyebrow, "What promise?"

"That we'll love each other for the rest of our lives," Jack said while walking over to Elsa's side. He reunited his hand with her's. Mr. Queen nodded his head while smiling down at them. Somehow he noticed a ring already on Elsa's finger.

"Is that your wedding ring? He already proposed before my blessing?" Mr. Queen was not impressed and confused. "C'mon dad, come over here and gives us a hug," Elsa asked him kindly. Her soft warming smile made Mr. Queen not wanting to hold back. "C'mon pops," Jack chuckled. Mr. Queen shrugged his shoulders.

He went over and gave them hug. "You better take care of my daughter well, Jack." The man whispered into Jack's ear. "I'll promise." Jack replied. Mr. Queen pulled away from them, giving the young couple some space.

"Well we finally did it," Jack grinned. "I know right," Elsa giggled. The two locked their eyes at each other once again. Jack gently placed his hand on Elsa's chin and slowly leaned in closer to her lips. Elsa's lips softly pressed against Jack's. A jolt of a cold sensation rushed up their spines and sparked a wave warmth over their system.

The two broke away from their kiss and joined with their family and friends, celebrating underneath the late afternoon sun. In the background, their cheers echoed throughout the neighborhood.


End file.
